The vacuum cleaner is a common cleaning device, generally including a dust collector, a filter assembly and a vacuum source. Through the suction of the vacuum source and the filtration of the filler assembly, dust or debris are collected in the dust collector. In order to improve the cleaning efficiency, a brush is usually provided in the dust suction port in the bottom of the vacuum cleaner. However, during operation, the brush, particularly electrical roller brush, is easily entangled by filaments on the floor such as hair etc. Due to the rotating movement, a roller brush is more easily wrapped by hair or similar filaments, which not only affects the dust collecting effect, but also stalls the motor and damages the transmission mechanism. Thus, the user has to open the cover of the brush or even turn over the entire floor brush to clean these filaments after shutting down the machine, finding it a cumbersome process to remove. It has become a difficult problem to solve for users and manufacturers.
To seek solutions to the above mentioned wrapping problem, many attempts have been made by manufacturers, mainly including the following:
1. A cutting knife is arranged on the outer housing of the brush, and users can move the cutting knife manually to cut the wrapped on the brush.
As patent CN202096154U discloses a roller brush for a vacuum cleaner, a groove is spirally set on the outer surface of the roller brush core for the insertion of the cutting knife. The cutting edge of the cutting knife is inserted in the groove and can be moved along the groove to cut the winding hair on the outer surface of the roller brush core.
As patent CN203619474U discloses a floor brush which applied on cleaning apparatus. A cutting knife is installed on the main shaft or the outer housing of the roller brush, and an axially extending slide groove on the outer wall of the main shaft of the roller brush. The cutting knife can be moved along the sliding groove by external force to cut off the winding debris on, the main shaft of the roller brush.
As patent CN204797748U discloses a floor brush assembly, the shell is provided with a cleaning device including a knife and a knife handle, when the cleaning device is moved, the knife can cut off the winding hair on the brush.
2. The shell is provided with a cutter, and with downward pressure the cutter is in contact with the roller brush to cut off the wrapped.
As patent CN203138354U discloses a floor brush with fixed blade structure, the base is provided with a tool rest and a blade, when the user presses downward, the base of the blades is in contact with the brush and the cutting part of the blade can cut off the wound hair and the like.
As patent CN205072787U discloses a floor brush assembly, a tool holder is mounted on the housing, and a blade is fixedly mounted on the tool rest. When the pedal is stepped by a user, an external force is applied on the tool rest. The rotation of the tool rest drives the blade to be in contact with the roller brush to cut the wrapped with the serrated edge.
3. A separate cutting member is set inside, and be in contact with the roller brush during the rotation of the roller brush to remove the wrapped.
As patent CN104248397A discloses a cleaning device including a cleaning comb, with the rotation of the roller brush, the front section of the cleaning comb teeth inserts into the brush, and a blade is close to the outer edge of the roller brush to cut off the wrapped while avoiding cutting the brush.
There are still a number of problems in the solutions described above. In the first solution, the cutting knife is independently arranged on the housing; the user must bend down, squat or turn over the entire cleaning implement to move the cutting knife manually to cut the wrap. Since the cutter is an added part, comparatively easy to be damaged and dangerous to operate. In the second solution, the user must press downwards to clean, and the brush may be cut as well during the contact with the blade. In the third solution, although the brush may not be cut, a low cleaning efficiency is anticipated, and a complicated structure results in an easy damage and difficulty to maintain.